Rising Temperature - One Shot
by EmiEmi96
Summary: Sick in bed, Edward Elric struggles to brave his way in the disastrous weather to his Colonel's office with a report to hand in. No one likes to have their head bitten off by their superior, right? However, as soon as he gets there, Roy orders him to go home. Coughing up a substance, the Colonel tries to take him to the hospital, but gets a surprise when he's asked a question...


**This FanFic will be the longest one I will every probably make. It was aimed at about 3,000 words, but in reality, there's more than 5,000 :D. I hope you enjoy as it took weeks to make. I didn't work on this every day, but I tried to do everything I can to make this amazing and enjoyable for you to read. It was about seven or eight pages long in a word document!**

**Don't be afraid to read, review and favourite!**

**This is Parental! RoyEd; not a yaoi.**

* * *

He opened his sore, golden eyes, the dazed orbs fluttering in an attempt to make the sleep hugging his bloodshot eyes vanish. Edward Elric groaned as his pounding head felt as if it was being demolished by an incredibly large hammer. "Why today...?" He mumbled, the boy's words almost incomprehensibly. He stared out the window in an awkward face-down position, his youthful face craned to the left to see the outside world of which was gloomy and still slightly darkened from the night.

The moon was still up in the sky, though it appeared to be drowsy as its usual bright beam no longer gave off a wonderful gleam. Instead, it looked pallid; remaining in the sky - loosely. On the other hand, the sun looked as if it were to appear shortly and give of its pulchritude beams of amazement.

Long, delicate, golden bangs hung over his face as he slightly lifted himself off of the warm, cosy bed. His automail arm along with his flesh arm putting all of their weight and strength into pushing him up. However, despite his attempts, he failed and fell straight back down, wincing as he landed flat on his face. Even though he lifted himself around ten centimetres off of the bed. "What's wrong, brother?" A worried, young voiced asked from where the doorway was.

The Fullmetal Alchemist sluggishly drifted his head towards the doorway due to the fact that no matter how hard he tried, his painful headache wouldn't allow him to recognise the voice. Gazing at the figure with his golden orbs, he noticed a large suit of armour standing in his eyesight. "Oh," Ed started before breaking off into a coughing fit. "It's you Al," he continued, ignoring the question the other Elric asked of whom doing his best to make a bewildered expression despite the armour remaining stoic and upset-looking as usual. Edward's voice didn't sound like it usually does. It was hoarse and sounded as if it was a think twig, waiting to be snapped; or maybe a crumpled leaf which you will go out of your way to step on. (Come on, we've all done that at least once.)

"You don't sound too well," Alphonse mentioned, cautiously walking closer towards the sick boy.

"No, Al, I'm fine!" The older Elric choked, managing to force the words from his mouth as he flipped himself over to face the other way. "Just go away..." He murmured, awaiting for sleep to engulf him once more, though it seemed as if it never would.

Alphonse hesitated slightly before continuing on, walking closer towards him. The sound of metal clanking reverberated throughout the room, making the dreaded headache even worse for the State Alchemist. All Edward felt like doing right now was shrivelling up and dying by the way he was feeling, but he remembered something. He had a report to hand in to Colonel Mustang. The oldest Elric managed to block out the clanking noise of the younger Elric whose soul was bound to a seven foot suit of armour. However, what he didn't - more like couldn't - block out was the huge shadow which towered over the boy. Al.

The blonde alchemist made a small whimper before he turned around to see Alphonse looming over him. "Brother, I think you're sick," he commented, pressing his cold, metallic hand against him. Although, he realised that he couldn't feel anything. Embarrassed, he quickly retracted his hand and backed away, feeling useless. He couldn't even help his poor brother...

"Sorry..." Ed whispered, "it's all my fault," he continued, shedding a tear from the guilt. Even so, he refused to allow his little brother notice the tear, therefore he turned back around, groaning once more.

"No, brother. You saved me," Alphonse reassured. "The gate would have taken me otherwise, you don't need to feel bad."

Hearing no response from the older brother, he concluded that Ed must be asleep. So, instead of bothering him some more and making him feel sicker than he is, he just decided that the most logical thing to do right now was to let him sleep it off. Unbeknownst that he had a report to hand in. Edward never really told Al that stuff; the younger brother just followed his older brother and learned these things on the way.

* * *

Back in the room, Ed slowly raised his head so his demonic headache wouldn't get any worse, then looked to see if the suit of armour had vanished. Glad to see that he had gone, gradually he managed to raise himself into a sitting position on the bed. This way, he had some balance, so it would be slightly harder for him to fall down. '_I feel awful,_' the blonde thought to himself.

Not even bothering to tie up his long, golden hair into a braid, he swept it backwards, the golden locks waving in the air as it casually drifted back. It hung down below his shoulders as he forced himself to stand up. Today was going to be a really long day...

Shoving on his onyx, black shirt and trousers, he rummaged the wardrobe for his long, crimson coat. When he had fully dressed, he picked up his report which loosely hung over the edge of his desk.

Afterwards, Edward struggled down the stairs, his balance slipping every now and then, but managing to cling onto the wall - more like hugging it - each time. Therefore, he wouldn't land straight on the floor and make everything much worse than what it really is.

"Alphonse...?" Edward choked out, coughing as he finished saying his brother's name. No answer. The golden-haired boy sighed as he thought to himself, '_he better not be out finding cats again..._'

Brushing the thought away from his mind, the oldest Elric brother pulled open the room door of the inn they had slept in last night. Clinging onto the door handle, he waited for a few moments for the annoying wave of dizziness to pass. Unconsciously, his automail arm moved to his head in an attempt to make it feel better, but wasn't surprised when it didn't work.

He didn't want to wait for his younger brother to get back so he can deliver the report, he wasn't one for relying on others to do the work. Besides, some fresh air would do him good, right?

* * *

Wrong. It was raining and he was stuck in the middle of it - literally. He was half-way between where his room in the inn was and where the Headquarters of where Roy Mustang sat in his office, doing more paperwork whilst probably being scolded for something by Lieutenant Hawkeye, a blonde-haired woman who devoted her life to protecting the Colonel until he became Fuhrer. Riza Hawkeye was an exceptionally great sharpshooter and firearms specialist. She lived up to her title of being Hawkeye, despite it being in her name, she never misses a shot - unless it's intentional.

He trudged through the rain as there was no point turning back now. He may as well get the papers to Mustang before he gets his head bitten off by the irritating Colonel. He could just hear the Flame Alchemist now, '_I didn't see you behind my paperwork, Fullmetal._' The thought of the man mocking his height made him furious. He wasn't small! He wasn't small! He wasn't small! That's all he had to think before he almost had an outburst, _almost _yelling out loud that he wasn't small.

However, the only thing that stopped him wasn't his will, but his awful fever. He could barely stand! Let alone roar out his emotions and thoughts against his height.

His golden-blonde hair drooped down, soaked as it was saturated with water. He could hear the small drops of rain patting against his head at an incredible speed. He could also hear the rain smashing onto the ground, joining with other droplets of water to form a puddle. Though what made him feel worse was how it felt. He could feel the frozen air lingering around as well as the icy-cold rain drops racing down his long, blonde hair, down the back of his shirt; running down his spine like a cold chill. He could feel the wintry-cold rain running down his cheeks - almost like tears - as they ran down like a frozen stream of a river that ran across his face.

At this moment, he could tell that he was getting worse. This was due to the fact that his vision was getting darker, not to mention hazier. He could practically hear Colonel idiot bawling at him with anger for being late... again.

* * *

Edward Elric had finally managed to arrive at HQ where he was greeted by a few concerned people namely Havoc and Hughes. Their expressions had signs of bewilderment within them. He was soaked; they were dry. He was frozen; they were warm. He was sick; they were fine. Though that didn't stop him from getting this over and done with. Unfortunately for Edward, the two had noticed that something was different about Ed today. The boy didn't seem like his usual self.

"Are you OK, Ed?" Maes asked, jumping in front of the boy to stop him.

"I-I'm fine," Ed replied, walking around the taller man only to be stopped by another. "Ha-Havoc?" He mumbled, examining the man's face. Jean Havoc's blue eyes were gleaming with concern and worry for the alchemist. It was frightening for his friends to see him looking like this; exhausted and depressed. The young blonde-haired boy looked like he had just been dragged through a bush backwards not to mention been hosed down with almost-frozen water for an hour. Ed glared into Havoc's distressed, blue eyes. He really didn't have the time for this, nor was he in the best of moods for this either. He was sick, annoyed and bored. He just wanted to go home.

Edwards was a boy who usually stormed into Central Headquarters filled with fury, ready to complain to Mustang. However, there were off-days where he would just be able to casually stroll into there – which was a low chance of that happening – and receive his next missions from the man or leads for the Philosopher's stone.

There were times where Ed just couldn't be bothered to do anything, especially right now. The Fullmetal Alchemist just wanted to deliver these damned papers and get out of here without attracting any more sympathetic looks as well as attention. Batting the taller man's arms away, his exhausted golden eyes switched to the path in front of him and continued to walk forward towards his destination.

"Hughes, did you see that?" Havoc wondered to the family-orientated officer, glancing back and forwards between Ed and Maes.

"Yeah, I don't think he's feeling too well," he commented before a large grin appeared on his face as he pulled out a picture of his beloved, young daughter and cheerfully said, "maybe a picture of my beautiful daughter Elicia will make him feel much better!"

The other man of the duo face-palmed slightly as he sighed. He couldn't even be bothered to argue against the man, so instead of disagreeing, he decided to agree. "Possibly," he grunted.

* * *

By the steps the golden-haired and golden-eyed boy took, everyone who passed him realised how much he struggled just to keep his balance. After a minute or two of walking, he had to cling onto the side to regain his breath. He couldn't walk for long periods of time without taking a break. If so, his lungs would be screaming in agony and break down in a severe coughing fit. That happened seven times since he left his house. Each time getting worse and worse as the cold from his sopping, wet clothes washed in him the dirty rainwater water. His un-braided hair clung to his skin, the hair looking darker from the water.

Not only were his lungs screeching for air, his legs were also screeching – but not for air, more like a rest or break instead of a ten second one.

He eventually arrived at the raven-haired man's office, Colonel Roy Mustang. The Colonel noticed the large doors close. But the way they closed made the person who took the action try to do it irritatedly. Despite their violent attempts, the younger alchemist didn't have the strength to full-on slam it. That got Mustang's attention.

"Oh, Fullmetal," Roy said turning his attention back to his paperwork. He then realised something. Ed's late. Again. Colonel Mustang sighed as he laid his elbow on the desk, his palm coming up to his forehead which rested annoyingly on it. For once, why couldn't the Fullmetal Alchemist deliver his report on time?! He glanced back up towards the boy, noticing how pale he looked. As a matter of fact, it wasn't just his skin tone which seemed a little bit off today. His appearance in total was enough to convince the Flame Alchemist what was wrong with him.

"Here's your st-stupid... y-your stupid papers," the Elric boy muttered as he threw the said papers down onto the desk. Swaying slightly.

"Fullmetal..?" Mustang said, confused at how he even got up out of bed this morning. Let alone come to Central HQ looking like that.

"What?" Ed groaned as he turned around to face the doorway, turning back around as he heard the raven-haired man's voice.

"What's wrong?"

"Uh," he groaned again before breaking out into a sneezing spree, followed by a coughing spree. "It's just a h-headache; I'm f-fine."

Roy couldn't even begin to argue with him. He just glared at the boy's pallid skin, then to his bloodshot, watery eyes. Finally, his eyes focussed on how he was trembling from the cold. "You're cold," he began.

"I-It's the heating-"

"The heating is on."

"Oh, r-really? I didn't n-notice. Maybe it-it's the weather? I-I'm fine, Mustang. Don't b-be so worked u-up about me"

Once more, the Colonel sighed before standing up, resting his hands over the desk as he leaned forward over the object. He had to watch where he put his hands due to the many papers scattered across it. Thinking that he should really tidy it up soon, he brushed off the thought and grabbed the older Elric's hand and pulled him closer, gently. He didn't want to hurt the boy. Ed struggled against his gently grasp and continued to mumble words like, "stop," or "I'm fine!" Although the Flame Alchemist didn't care. He was concerned for the youngest member of the military, so he couldn't let any harm come to him. Even if it's just a small sickness bug.

Cautiously, after the boy had ceased his struggling, the older man had placed his hand on the younger's forehead, feeling the warmth envelop him. Roy's eyes widened in shock! He was scorching like a raging fire. As a matter of fact, it felt as if the Elric boy had a fire dancing in anger inside of him. "Fullmetal, go home now. That's an order."

Edward looked confused. Annoyed, but confused. "The..." he started before coughing, "report..." Both pairs of eyes were wide – though Ed's were more in fear and Mustang's were more in panic. Seen as though one of the mentioned Fullmetal Alchemist's hands were full, one being clutched by the Flame Alchemist and one which was unable to move due to the lack of strength, he had to lean forwards from the pressure inside of his stomach forcing it out. The result wasn't so amazing... It wouldn't have been bad and perfectly excusable if blood hadn't come out...

"No..." Edward whispered with a raspy voice.

"You're going to the doctor's," Roy demanded. "Don't worry about it. I'll get someone to clean it up later," he added as he glanced towards the exponentially large window behind him. He then let go of the boy's hand after realising he still had it within his grasp. "It's raining; I'll take you there so you don't get worse and try to escape."

Edward sighed in defeat. There was no arguing with the Colonel this time sue to him being unable to. He was exhausted, sick and - there was no denying it no matter how hard he tried to convince himself - he was weak at this moment in time. On the other hand, he didn't want to go to the doctor's. Who knows how many of those dreadful needles they will put in him? He despised hospitals. Every time they would make him take this vile medicines and restrain him then stick a needle into him. But what he didn't want the most was to worry Al. Worrying him would be the worst. To add to this, Alphonse would probably tell... Winry. The thought made him pale even more. More than he was before. Seriously, he would get a devastating wrench thrown at him whilst he was asleep. He was sure that he had developed a fear of them from the past experiences.

"Mustang..." Ed mumbled, gazing up into his dark, piercing eyes of which were suddenly more sympathetic. The young alchemist hated that look of sympathy. It was the look he had been given all day as he trudged along in the world. "C-Can I.. stay with... y-you..."

"You need to see a doctor, you've just been coughing up blood! You're more than sick."

"Please..." he begged, his eyes gleaming with guilt. "I-I... don't want Al to be... worried."

Hesitating his answer, the Colonel had to think his answer through properly. He didn't want anyone to get the wrong idea, nor did he want the boy to be sick. His eyes shifted to his paperwork, then to Ed's report, then to the boy once more. He attempted to avoid his eyes but as soon as his eyes met the bloodshot orbs he couldn't disagree. He couldn't deny it. He took a long, deep breath before releasing it a moment later. "Alright, fine," he said. "You can stay with me. However," he paused. "If you get any worse then I will take you to the doctor's."

Hope sparkled in the young boy's eyes as the golden orbs shone with a glad expression. Exhausted, but glad. He nodded and watched as the Colonel walked towards the door. Stopping, the Flame Alchemist turned around to see that Edward was still in the exact same spot as he was before. "Are you coming then?" He asked, his expression bewildered.

Ed could feel his face growing red from the embarrassment he was just about to be put through as he spoke up saying, "I... can't. I d-don't think I have the s-strength... to move." Despite the fact that his face had reddened, the Colonel didn't seem to notice.

Smirking slightly, Roy walked over towards the smaller boy, noticing how he was swaying slightly as he tried to keep his balance. He knew that if the boy took even one small step, he would be on the floor faster than lightning. Quietly, he brushed the long, messy bangs out of Ed's face and took his soaked, red coat off of the boy before he slipped his arm underneath the Fullmetal Alchemist's knees as he also slipped his other arm around the boy's upper back, supporting him. "M-Mustang...?" Ed gasped, before falling asleep in the comfortable arms of the older man, the warmth felt as if it was embracing him.

* * *

The two males had arrived at the house, though when Mustang came to get Ed out of the car, he had noticed that the ill boy had managed to fall asleep. This made Roy's just much easier as he only had to take him out of the car and place him in the guest room where Ed would be sleeping until he got better – or worse. Though if he had gotten worse, he would have had to take him to the hospital where the professionals would handle him. He knew that it would be funny for him, yet unfair for the boy if he had taken him to see the doctors. He would be kicking and screaming like a child.

As soon as he placed the younger alchemist in the bed of the guest room, he noticed that his breathing was sped up slightly. Just as if he couldn't breath as good as before. Though this was to be expected, he did have an awful fever. He just swept the now dry blonde hair out of his face as it managed to fall back down again. Fall down is if it had settled it place and didn't want to move.

Colonel Mustang examined Ed's face, noticing how pale it was. Yeah sure he had seen how pale it was before, but he didn't expect it to be almost as white as snow. Nevertheless, time seemed to pass by quickly and Roy Mustang had some paperwork to finish. Seen as though he can't leave the house due to the teenager in front of him, he had to bring his paperwork home and finish it there. First, he needed to eat. He was dying for a decent meal.

So, he walked downstairs quietly so that Fullmetal wouldn't wake up. He didn't exactly like treating the sick, but as a responsible guardian figure towards him, he had to do something.

* * *

As soon as the Colonel had left, the boy upstairs stirred slightly as his golden eyes steadily flickered open. He groaned as his throat felt like sandpaper – terrible, rough, annoying. His eyes had lost the fire inside of them that they once held, though the determination was still fighting to live on.

Realising the moment, he had completely forgotten what just happened. So, he mustered up his strength, forcing himself into a sitting position. However, he nearly fell back down as he still barely had any balance. Oh boy did he feel worse than this morning. It was probably due to the weather earlier. But that's all he could remember. Forcing himself outside of his house and towards the HQ in disastrous weather.

He examined the room around him. Nothing looked familiar. Had he been kidnapped or something? Dragged off the street and taken back somewhere? He had no idea. Curiosity got the best of him as he threw himself out of bed, his half-open eyes dancing around the room noticing that nothing special was in here. Nothing to suggest who might be running this joint. The only clue was that it was massive. But wait, Mustang also had a massive mansion.

No... wait a second. He couldn't be there... could he? His half-opened, bloodshot eyes opened as he He reached for the doorknob. He twisted it as fast as his strength would allow him and was met by stairs a few metres forwards. Edward trailed down the stairs, gazing at everything as he cautiously walked down them. He gripped onto the banister for his life, hoping that he wasn't going to trip. Because right now, Ed's legs felt as if they were going to collapse on him.

He had eventually reached the bottom of the boundless stairs, taking a minute to catch his breath. His hands were on his knees, supporting them as he took several deep breaths. Then letting those breaths out again. His golden, fireless eyes still darting around everywhere. He took this moment to actually look at the place, not pathetically skim it. There were a few paintings on the cream-white walls. The aforementioned paintings looked to be quite ancient, though there were a few which looked more modern. The stairs were... vast. Large and almost endless it seemed. The place around him looked more like a castle due to the rich red carpet which ran throughout the house, not a stain or speck of dirt to be found.

The Fullmetal Alchemist stood up straight once more, staggering around as he attempted to not use as much of his strength as he could. There was no way that he was going to make it back upstairs, so he couldn't exactly rest now, could he?

He made his way into the kitchen where he saw a tall, black-haired man making something to eat. Beads of sweat ran down his head as he tried to wipe them off, though he only succeeded in smudging them over his face. Noticing who it was, he spoke out accusing the man. "M-Mustang, did you k-kidnap me?"

Turning around with a perplexed, yet peculiar expression, the Colonel looked at the boy. He wondered how on Earth he had managed to get out of bed in that condition – but he also wondered why he would too. Then again, the alchemist is stubborn, so it would only be natural for him to act like this. "No, Fullmetal. I did not kidnap you."

"Then why am I-I here?" He asked, coughing shortly after he spoke.

"You asked me to..."

"W-What?!"

"Don't strain yourself!" He ordered, rushing over the wavering boy, supporting the blonde and he picked him up. The Flame Alchemist walked over towards the sofa, gently laying the boy down. His bangs were pinned to his head by the sweat he had generated from being sick, there was no surprise there.

"Your brother called earlier," Roy noted. "He wondered where you were, but I said that you had gone out on a mission."

"Thanks," Ed said, half-unconscious; half-conscious. He yawned before he questioned the man, "why?"

"Don't you remember?"

"...No," said Edward after a long pause just before. He had almost fallen asleep. Or he was on the edge of consciousness. Hopefully the sickness would take him into the land of dreams for a while sooner. It would be annoying for Roy to have to take care of him all the time. Although, for Roy, it seemed to make him feel... better? It felt warm for him to be taking care of his subordinate. But why? Was it because it felt as if he had a son?

He grinned slightly as he wanted to change the story slightly, but as he looked into the serene, golden orbs of the boy, he couldn't lie to him. It would have been funny, though he would feel bad shortly after, if he made up the story. Told the boy something different. Instead, he decided that it would be better if he just spoke the truth. Jokes can be saved for later; all day he had been itching to say a short joke to him too. "You came stumbling into my office earlier. You put the report on my desk, but as you did so, I told you to go home. You looked as if you were about to collapse, Fullmetal. I told you that I would take you to the hospital – but that was after I told you to go home. You protested saying that you didn't want to go there, and that you didn't want to worry Al. Oh yeah, don't forget about the part where you coughed up blood all over my office carpet."

"Then what?"

"You said that you wanted to stay with me-"

"You're l-lying... aren't you?"

"No, I'm not. I allowed you to and told you to come. However, you said that you couldn't move. So, I picked you up and carried you to my car. When I opened the car door after we arrived, you were fast asleep. I carried you upstairs to the guest room and that leads us to now."

A small grumble was heard from the boy as he just fell asleep. The moment he just stopped talked as well. Despite the fact it was inaudible, Roy could tell that it was something negative. Or maybe a protest like usual. He'd be surprised if it wasn't.

Once more, he picked up the sleeping boy, carrying him to the gust room again as he gently laid him down on the comfortable object. He then pulled the warm, sweat-covered sheets up to the boy's chin, hearing his heavy breathing. The Elric's chest rising steadily, then descending steadily.

The older man silently left the room, the door closing gently behind him as he tried not to make a noise. Once out the door the Colonel laid a hand on his forehead and sighed. He steadily slid down the door in an attempt to have a breather. He wasn't used to this. Maybe he could get help from Hawkeye? Wait, no – why would he even think that?! All what will happen would be that she would aim her gun right between his eyes. Cross that one off the list.

But then again, he just remembered something! When he was sick, his parents used to always make sure he was fine. They had placed a cold, damp cloth on his head. They also had managed to get him some medicine. Getting that shouldn't be too hard. The Colonel rarely ever got sick. If he did, it would only be a simple cold – not as bad as Ed's fever. Would it even be a fever? I mean – the boy was coughing up blood earlier!

He so badly wanted to take him to the hospital to get him checked out, but that one was obviously off the list due to the younger alchemist's stubbornness. So, standing up after leaning against the door, he made his way downstairs in order to obtain a cloth. He put it under slow, trickling water which patted all over the aforementioned cloth. Ringing it out, he water back up stairs, a little trail of water following him as he didn't have the time to do it over the sink. Besides, it's not too much of a safety hazard. As long as he watched where he was going, he'd be fine. Plus, the boy wasn't going anywhere, so he couldn't slip.

* * *

Gently opening the door, he carried a cold, damp cloth along with a few medical supplies. Medicine for coughs, fevers and many other illnesses. A few other dry clothes to wipe away the sweat as well as the small traces of blood which lingered around his mouth since earlier in the office. Though that wasn't the only reason why the cloths were there. He simply didn't want blood all over him in case he had another catastophic, colossal coughing fit. It wasn't unusual to see blood coming out of mouths when they were in a fight, but a sickness. That can be critical.

Roy dabbed the edges of Ed's mouth to wipe away the crimson liquid, then with another, he wiped away the beads of sweat which gradually made their way down, trailing, along his face. The sleeping boy winced as if in protest, although he brushed it off as if it was nothing.

For the umpteenth time today, Roy brushed the long, golden locks of hair which were drenched with sweat, out of Ed's face. They clamped onto his skin from the disgusting moisture on Edward's face. Mustang placed the damp object onto the boy's forehead, attempting to lower his rising temperature. A small amount of pain and despair seemed to have lifted from the boy's face. Almost as if he was glad Roy was taking care of him. Almost as if he felt safe; felt like he wasn't alone any more. The sleeping boy grinned slightly, like he had just entered heaven. However, his skin was still pale as a ghost. Pale even though he felt comfortable – apart from his devastating throat which felt like sandpaper.

Ed's mouth cracked open slightly, both lips parting before he unconsciously whispered in a hoarse voice. To Roy's surprise, the boy's words made him feel complete. The words made him feel like an enormous, heavy weight had just been lifted from his back.

Those words were, "thanks... dad," before he fell silent once again.


End file.
